Dalmatia Calypso
}} Dalmatia Calypso is a bounty hunter traveling the Grand Line, and the captain of the Gorgoneia. Calypso was once known as the Last Shogun of Wano Country under the name of Kozuki Ryukyu though after her defeat at the hands of the Yonko Daddy L. Legs, the empress utilized strange and dark powers to completely rewrite her memories, personality and even appearance. She reinvented her as her "daughter", Fukuoka Kisaki and raised her as a member of her own family and crew. A member of the Night Parade, Kisaki was sent undercover within the marines under the alias of Harlequin W. Heili in order to gain insight into marine movements and stratagem. However, during a battle with Cain D. Abel, Legs' work was undone and she realized who she was in truth before "dying" at the hands of the powerful pirate. Appearance Gallery Calypso Full.jpg|Calypso's full appearance. Heili Full.jpg|Calypso during her time as Harlequin W. Heili. Personality Relationships Family Black Widow Pirates Powers and Abilities Mechanical Expertise Physical Abilities Jade Leg Due to her rather unique method of combat, more specifically her use of roller blades, she has developed her own fighting style known as that prioritizes the use of her lower body over the use of the upper body. To formulate the style, she trained utilizing rigorous balancing exercises alongside kicks and other uses of her lower body in order to strengthen it. As a result, the style makes no use of her upper body for anything other than positioning as her Legs are both her attacking and defensive force. She uses her body as a whole to regulate her momentum, while her arms work to steady her so that she is able to execute powerful front kicks, punishing back kicks or rapidly gather momentum for brutal spin kicks. The style covers a range of kicking types ranging from basic to advanced and even those that might be considered risky in life or death situations. Since its inception, Calypso has incorporated not just kicks but stomps, sweeps, knees, cartwheels, flips and dives into it to increase its versatility, as well as the momentum she is capable of generating to exert force over her opponent. In addition to the balancing exercises, Calypso also went through flexibility training to ensure her ability to stretch and contort her body more freely, to avoid counter attacks or launch those of her own. The combination of improving her balance and flexibility has also allowed her to execute complex kicks with ease. This style blends well with her others, allowing her to execute advanced aerial kicks through the use of her skating, while also being able to "step" on air to rapidly alter the trajectory and momentum built up in preparation for a kick. While Jade Leg is a style made to execute powerful attacks with the lower body, there are some that require specific positioning and preparation in order to be used at their full power. This has lead Calypso to the development of five stances for the style, each focusing on performing kicks and maneuvers in a specific method to empower them. These stances are each highly different from each other and due to that fact cannot be blended with one another. However, Calypso's mastery of the style she founded allows her to quickly shift from one stance to another, sending out a deadly barrage of kicks to pummel her opponent. The is the most basic of the five stances, and acted as a foundation upon which all other stances where built. The stance is loose, often changing in appearance with any given situation that Calypso may find herself in. It most commonly features her turning her body to the side to present a smaller target, bending her knees slightly for balance and agility, positioning her feet shoulder width apart while her hands are lax at her sides due to not being utilized as a whole. Her body mass is usually shifted partly onto her back leg, making the front leg easier to lift and kick with, increasing the speed at which she executes kicks or movements with her lower body. Of course, the state of her hands render them nearly useless as they are slower to react to incoming threats due to her focus being mainly on her legs. Regardless of her exact positioning, this is the most familiar stance for Calypso to use, with all other stances, blocks, and attacks flowing from this stance due to its versatility and simplicity. This allows for her to switch to and from this stance with much more ease than any of the others, resulting it being her second most used. The is Calypso's most favored as well as the most deceptive of all the stances. She enters it by raising one knee to its maximum height, with her hands forming loose fists and raised to guard her face. The positioning of her raised leg can be either to the front or to the side, though it is almost always relative to her opponent. This stance is used mainly as a platform for frontal and horizontal kicks, allowing the two to be executed much faster than any other kick in this stance. The stance is also used frequently to defend against strikes aimed at the lower body or the midsection, Calypso either using her leg to deflect the attacks to the side or stomp down on them to halt the movement completely. The true danger of this style is the fact that Calypso remains completely still until the very moment action needs to be taken, giving no indication of what move she will be making until she does so. The most insidious stance of Jade Leg is the . Calypso enters the stance by placing all of her body weight onto a single leg while the other is extended forward to lightly touch the ground, Calypso's hands clasped tightly at her back. The front leg, due to having no weight placed on it, can be used to launch kicks that are much faster than their normal counterparts in order to catch an opponent completely off-guard. Calypso trained this stance so that the execution of kicks is reflexive and completely random, with even Calypso not knowing what kick she might use next to combat an opponent. This has resulted in automatic robot-like movements when in this stance but it is also useful when dealing with Kenbunshoku Haki due to the fact that the random nature of the attacks render them unreadable to the shade. This stance allows Calypso to launch a flurry of kicks in the same amount of time it would take an opponent to execute one, allowing her to force an opponent to keep up an adaptive defense or unleash devastating combinations to brutally end them. The stance most geared towards offensive use is known as the . Calypso enters this stance by positioning her feet shoulder length apart, one leg bent slightly at the knee. The stance gets its name due to the motion of one of the bent leg, as it is constantly moved forward and back like a pendulum on a string. The longer the leg is allowed to move as such, the more momentum is built up, allowing greater force or speed to be added to kicks launched from this stance. In order to utilize the momentum, the leg must remain in constant motion before launching the kick otherwise the momentum is lost and Calypso must build it up again. While it is the second simplest stance, this can be used to add immense force to kicks that can allow them to completely devastate an opponent should they land as Calypso wishes them to. The is the fifth and final stance of Jade Leg, and its most mobile one. Calypso enters this stance in the same way she enters the Ready Stance, however this utilizes constant triangular footwork is similar to that of capoeira, due to drawing inspiration from the style. However the movement flows much better due to riding on skates rather than stepping with one's feet. Despite this, it is just as confusing due to the fact it looks more like a rhythmic dance than an orthodox fighting style. The main purpose of this stance is not dancing but rather to prepare the body for any number of movements such as evading, feinting, or delivering attacks while continuously shifting position to confuse an opponent. This stance places Calypso in constant motion, allowing her to build up momentum with ease even though it may look like she isn't moving enough to do so. This also allows the user to continuously maintain enough torque to use in a strike while providing a synchronization of arm movement to avoid and slip under attacks aimed at her person. Sturm Tanzen By combining her Storm Grey ability with this style, Calypso has found that she is able to increase the power of Jade Leg with the power of her storms resulting in the creation of |Sutāmu Tanzen|German for "Storm Dancing", Japanese for "Dancing in the Rain"}}. This style draws power from the weather around her and imbues the power of her storms directly into Calypso's body, more specifically her legs. This causes her clothes to billow around her while her hair is whipped to and fro as though she is caught in the center of a raging storm. In addition, her legs glow with the energy swirling within her body as she becomes a living, breathing storm. While this is active, each kick Calypso launches is accompanied by a swirling, tornado-like storm that extends outward to greatly increase the effective range of her kicks. Those hit head on by the kick are not only damaged by the attack itself, but also the storm imbued into it, essentially damaging them as though struck by two separate attacks. Even if the base kick itself should not land, a target is still capable of being hit by the storm extending from the kick making Calypso's attacks all the more dangerous. As usual, the type of storm she is capable of imbuing herself with is based on the current weather conditions, also modifying the effect the storm itself has on the opponents. Cloud-Nine |Kuraudo Nain|literally meaning "Wings of the Heart"}} is a style formulated by the joint efforts of Calypso and Fischer, though it is only really utilized in full by the former. It revolves around the use of roller blades as a viable method of transportation, but also on conditioning the body in order to be able to execute movements and maneuvers while in motion on her skates just as easily as she would be able to without them. The style lacks in any offensive capabilities and in fact possesses very few techniques rather being built around several core "teachings" that shapes how Calypso is able to move when using her skates. The first teaching is which focuses on building momentum through skating for prolonged periods of time, allowing Calypso to become even faster than she is at base through maintaining constant movement while in battle. Through this method, she is capable of out-speeding most others, so long as she has enough time to build up momentum. Naturally, if Calypso should come to a full stop or lose momentum for whatever reason, she would slow down and need to build her speed once more. Her body has naturally adapted to be able to follow her own movements, as well as the movements of others, when moving at high speeds. This is aided by her heightened perception and other sensory mediums such as . The second teaching is known as , which defines Calypso's method of skating to make it not only a versatile method of travel, but a form of mid-air combat. To develop Run, Calypso spent hours upon hours training her body whilst in a free-fall from various heights. Countless conditioning and flexibility exercises in such a state has resulted in Calypso being able to control her movements after jumping into the air or while falling from great heights, knowing just how to move and position her body so that she is easily capable of fighting with as much skill and prowess in mid-air as she does on the ground. The third teaching is and is centered around how effectively Calypso builds momentum while riding on her skates, building upon the first teaching somewhat. By directing more strength to her legs in order to increase their movement, Calypso is capable of accelerating at much faster rates. Through this teaching, Calypso is learned that with enough built up momentum she is capable of riding on vertical and horizontal surfaces, even those parallel to the ground for short periods of time. This is, of course, more tiring than her usual method of skating but it can be used to position her body much better in enclosed spaces. is the fourth teaching, focusing on adapting to one's environment in order to ride without any interruptions. This teaching mainly focuses on avoiding obstacles while skating, whether they come from the terrain or an opponent, however it also allows for Calypso to adapt her form to varying conditions in order to ride more smoothly. Across walls or through storms, Calypso is able to calculate the topology of her surrounding or trajectory of an opponent or their attack in order to adjust accordingly before the obstacle becomes a true danger. This gives the impression of a uncanny sense of dodging, or even precognition granted by other means, though either couldn't be farther from the truth. This teaching is tied heavily to her riding, meaning that when standing still or not using her skates it is more difficult for Calypso to process incoming obstacles, however her ability to do so is increased when in her element: suspended in mid-air. The fifth teaching is one that focuses on utilizing one's terrain to their advantage and is known as . Utilizing her enhanced perception present during her run, Calypso has learned to take advantage of things in enclosed spaces, particularly walls or footholds, to rapidly change the direction of her movement or increase the distance of her launches and jumps. She is capable of using her perception to determine where she wishes to land or end up, before using the exact amount of force necessary to bring it about. This is used alongside the first teaching more often than not, allowing her to make sudden changes in direction without any reduction to the speed at which she is moving. This is usually executed through kicking off of a surface and grabbing an object to accomplish turns that aren't usually possible at high speeds, though Calypso is capable of using similar maneuvers. The sixth teaching is , and is unique in the fact that it incorporates the principles of Pace in order to blend the two movement styles together seamlessly. This teaching focuses, curiously enough, on jumping. Most people think they know how to jump, however Calypso learned that the usual method of jumping is imperfect and ill suited to her own fighting style. This teaching enables her to adjust her center of gravity through spinning whilst in the middle of a jump, enabling her to change her trajectory, increase the distance of the jump or a combination of both within a matter of moments after executing the movement. This can be blended together with Pace, allowing her to "step" off the air in order to boost her jumping capability or accelerate to high speeds. The last teaching is known as , the culmination of all of the teachings into one. It focuses on falling, more specifically the weight at which one falls, in order to counteract the enemy of all beings unable to naturally fly: gravity. This teaching allows Calypso to regulate her fall speed, falling at a much slower rate than others when affected by normal gravity conditions. When faced with Intense Gravity pulling her to back to earth, Calypso is capable of falling as though she were a normal individual affected by regular gravity. Finally, when faced with Low or Zero Gravity conditions, Calypso only moves when she wishes, allowing her to perfectly control her movements and fall only when she wants to. Pace A movement style of Calypso's very own design, was designed after two of the , namely and . It focuses on channeling strength and kinetic energy within one's body before releasing it in order to achieve an explosive boost in speed. When executed, the movement is hard to track with the naked eye resulting in a prominent motion blur accompanying Calypso's actions. Pace is usually performed in a single "step", allowing for rapid acceleration in a fixed direction, though Calypso is capable of breaking the movement up into multiple steps. This allows her to increase her speed with each subsequent step, as well as increase the distances she is capable of crossing, though at the cost of draining her physically. Pace is capable of being used to "step" off the air, allowing for Calypso to easily ascend into the sky or maneuver with ease should she be suspended in mid-air. There is a single glaring weakness when it comes to Pace's use in active combat, one that is shared with almost all of its variants. When broken into steps there is an interval where Calypso lags between steps, as she gathers energy and positions herself for the next movement. While this interval is rather short, and is only shortened further by her mastery of the technique, particularly perceptive individuals are capable of picking up on and exploiting this lag in order to interrupt her movement as a whole. Alongside the generic Pace, Calypso developed three , variants of the technique that exemplify different aspects of it. The first is known as , and it focuses on the immense speed of the movement to generate afterimages of Calypso to deceive and mislead her opponents. These afterimages are capable of semi-independent action, typically mimicking Calypso's movements and actions albeit in a different direction than her position currently. These afterimages last for a short duration, though they are capable of easily tricking an opponent. is the second Principle Step, and focuses on enhancing the motion blur generated by her movement in order to completely disappear in the eyes of an opponent. With each step Calypso seemingly vanishes from all of her target's senses, resulting in a lag effect between Calypso's movement and her target noticing her move. The lag experienced by her opponent is based on the disparity between their speeds, meaning a target that is standing still will fare far worse than one that is moving at speeds close to her own. The third and final Principle Step is known as and it focuses on the strength used to execute the step to produce shockwaves to accompany Calypso's movements. These shockwaves, when performed on the ground, are powerful enough to shake the ground and cause those around Calypso to lose their footing and even fall over if they do not have the presence of mind to anchor themselves. The shockwaves generated are extremely loud, allowing them to deafen an opponent if they are close enough to her when she uses it. The more steps she uses, the more powerful the shockwaves and the more she damages an opponent's eardrums due to the shockwaves overlapping. Calypso is capable of combining the different aspects of the Principle Steps with Pace in order to form techniques she is capable of calling upon in the midst of combat to diversify her offensive or defensive maneuvers. Body Modifications Storm Grey Calypso, as a result of the scientific and supernatural modifications to her body, has developed an ability by the name of |Sutōmu Gurī|literally meaning "Queen of the Hurricane"}}. This ability is a simple yet dangerously effective one, as it allows Calypso to manipulate the weather conditions around her as she sees fit. The strength of the ability itself is often mistaken as a Devil Fruit granted power, as Calypso is fully capable of changing the weather surrounding an entire island and its surrounding ocean. The ability is keyed heavily into Calypso's emotions, however, causing changes in the weather that she may not be consciously aware of based on the shifts in her mental state. In order to keep her power in check, Calypso has developed a unique method of utilizing Storm Grey that serves to both limit the scope of the ability as well as increase its use in direct combat. Rather than exerting her power over the weather at large, Calypso focuses her ability into generating storm clouds around herself. These dark gray clouds are known simply as , and are unique in the fact that they are denser than naturally generated clouds, to the point of being tangible. Thanks to this feature, they are easily used as foot holds, offensive weapons or defensive tools depending on Calypso's needs in any given moment. Like many of her abilities, the efficiency of her cloud generation is increased while she is skating, being able to produce greater quantities of Nimbus at higher rates to overwhelm her enemies. While Nimbus are usually utilized as an external method of attack, Calypso has found that she is capable of imbuing her body, weapons and even other abilities with Nimbus, either granting them the effects of the storm or granting the storm the effects of whatever had been imbued. This, alongside Calypso's technical expertise, has allowed her to develop what she has dubbed "Storm Tech", items and weapons that are granted unique capabilities when imbued with Nimbus generated through Storm Grey. Even while limiting herself so that she only affects natural weather conditions when she wants to, Calypso's ability is inherently tied to the weather. Though rather than her ability affecting the weather, the weather affects her ability. The Nimbus she generates is changed based on the weather conditions, taking on a unique "storm type" each with their own unique appearances and effects that come along with them. There is a single "basic" storm type which is simply regular Nimbus, these clouds being drawn from clear, cloudy or overcast weather conditions. Nimbus have no added abilities or effect outside of the norm. There are four "primary" storm types, which are the most commonly drawn upon when at sea thus their name. The first is known as and is drawn from sunny weather or heat waves, possessing the ability to burn targets or set materials ablaze when used for striking them. Firestorms are characterized by the bright red glow, emanating from within the clouds. is the second type, drawn from snow, hail and blizzards. These storms glow a glacial blue from within their core, and possess the ability to rapidly chill and freeze whatever they come in contact with. The third variant is and is, predictably, drawn from light or heavy rain, hurricanes and tsunamis. They glow a deep indigo from their center, and possess the unique ability to absorb nearby water sources and release them in various forms. The final primary variant is known as , these storms illuminating the area around them with a bright yellow light. They are pulled from thunderstorms and rotating thunderstorms, and possess the ability to discharge lightning from within themselves. In addition to the primary types, there are four secondary types that are the least common to encounter upon the high seas. The first of the secondary is known as and, despite its designation, is the easiest of the secondary types to come across. These clouds are drawn from windy weather conditions, tornadoes, blizzards, rotating thunderstorms, hurricanes and tsunamis. They glow a bright green at their center, and possess the ability to send anything that comes in contact with them flying, while also inflicting deep cuts and lacerations. is the second, appearing as a cloud with a deep orange glow at the center. These are drawn from dry weather conditions and sandstorms, while possessing the ability to cloud the senses of targets struck by the clouds. The third secondary type known as and is very similar to that of the second, yet vastly different. These clouds glow a light purple from their center, and possess the ability to magnetize whatever they come in contact with, turning objects and even people into semi-conductors that attract ferrous metals with great strength. The final storm type, known as is the rarest of them all due to only being able to be produced in the presence of volcanic ash clouding the atmosphere. These clouds are actually invisible to the naked eye, as only those who are capable of detecting heat signatures can pick them up. Their ability is arguably the most powerful of the storm types, as it is capable of evaporating liquids it comes in contact with even from within another's body, causing rapid desiccation. * : * : Goddess of the Storm : Devil Fruit Goru Goru no Euryale The first in a series of abilities that Calypso devised when looking to mix her natural abilities with her Devil Fruit powers, |Goru Goru no Uraiaru|literally meaning "Euryale of the Sisters Gorgon"}} is the result of imbuing the power of the storms she draws upon into her eyes. This doesn't simply refer to her vision, but rather the Gorgon fruit's ability, which allows Calypso to petrify whatever she gazes upon... * * Goru Goru no Stheno |Goru Goru no Suseno|literally meaning "Stheno of the Sisters Gorgon"}} Goru Goru no Medusa |Goru Goru no Meduza|literally meaning "Medusa of the Sisters Gorgon"}} Haki Having been raised by a , Calypso knows the existence of and how to utilize '|覇気||literally meaning "Ambition"}}. Haki is a supernatural power present within all living beings, though most fail to sense the presence of Haki or even unlock it. While typically trained or unlocked during a situation wherein the user is under extreme stress, Haki can be active from a young age or even from the moment of birth. It is separated into three , though only two of which can be unlocked by anyone. Haki is most commonly believed to be a power derived from the strength of one's spirit or "will". She was trained in the usage of Haki from a young age, in order to defend herself as a member of a powerful pirate crew. When using her Haki, her body is wreathed in an emerald green aura that coils and moves like a nest of snakes. Unbeknownst to her, Calypso was imbued with will and spirit as strong as her mother's own from the moment of her "birth", granting her the ability to utilize all three types of Haki. Busoshoku Stormy Armament * Kenbunshoku Altered Foresight Haoshoku Tropical Typhoon Equipment History Past Accolades These are the medals and honors awarded to Calypso during her time masquerading as Harlequin W. Heili. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Calypso's appearance is that of Myne from Berserk of Gluttony. **Calypso's appearance during her time as Heili is that of Assassin Cleopatra from Fate/Grand Order franchise. References Category:Female Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Martial Artists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Captains Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Marines